(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and structure capable of fine woodworking and three-dimensional repreduction of an object.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Industrial power driven woodworking machine tools and home craftsman power tools have been available for a long time and, as a result, a wide variety of machines capable of woodworking have been conceived and marketed. As the art developed, however, the machines have tended to become more and more complex in an apparent attempt to achieve speed and accuracy. As a result, such structures are increasingly expensive in first cost and require substantial and frequent maintenance by skilled craftsman. Thus, there remained a need for a versatile woodworking machine which is easily constructed and operated and is inexpensive and durable in continuous use. The structure to be hereinafter described as a preferred emobodiment exactly fills these requirements. U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,061 to Cretsinger shows a carving attachment for a radial arm saw to make carvings from a pattern. The attachment is secured to the motor mounting bracket of the radial arm saw and horizontal motion of the several arms shown is obtained by a rigid coupling bar, while vertical motion is achieved by arcuate motion of the arms about a shaft as an axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,824 to Hoening reveals a router and stylus arrangement having two relatively movable plates for horizontal movement, and a third and counterbalanced tilting plate to allow vertical movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,284 to Kaskowski shows a structure to produce a three dimensional reproduction of an object having a plurality of rotatable platforms and a counterweighted stylus-router assembly mounted to a shaft and rotatable therewith in a vertical plane.
None of the above-described patents appear to anticipate or even suggest the woodworking apparatus to be later described.